Parthenolide (PTL), an abundant sesquiterpene lactone found in the medicinal herb feverfew (Tanacetum parthenium), has undergone intense pharmacological research, especially for its antileukemic properties. Initial biomechanistic studies of PTL and its derivatives indicate that the compound promotes apoptosis by inhibiting the NF-kB transcription factor complex, thereby downregulating antiapoptotic genes under NF-kB control. PTL and its derivatives may also interfere with glutathione function, specifically glutathione's ability to sequester reactive oxygen species. In culture, PTL induces robust apoptosis of primary acute myeloid leukemia (AML) cells. To overcome poor water-solubility, PTL may be derivatized with an alkylamino, which can convert into water-soluble salts. A series of fluorinated amino derivatives of PTL exhibit activity in antiproliferative assays in HL-60 (human promyelocytic leukemia) cells. PTL has also been the source of several antileukemic compounds arising from chemical modification of the PTL molecule.
Melampomagnolide B (MMB), a melampolide originally isolated from Magnolia grandiflora, is an antileukemic sesquiterpene with properties similar to those of PTL. MMB has been synthesized via selenium oxide oxidation of the C10 methyl group of PTL, resulting in a concomitant conversion of the geometry of the C9-C10 double bond from trans to the cis geometry. MMB contains a primary OH group, providing a point of attachment for derivatives with increased water solubility, bioavailability, and tissue targeting. Phase 1 clinical data from dimethylaminoparthenolide (DMAPT), a synthetic aminoparthenolide derivative, indicated improved bioavailability and longer in vivo half-lifes for PTL and MMB derivatives with increased water solubility.